1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector, more especially to a connector with both a connector main body and a ring sleeve squeezed by a squeezing device to compress and deform inwardly so as to force the sleeve and the aluminum shield body form a good connection. Thereby, the connector body is completely and tightly jointed with an external surface of a cable. The ring sleeve and the connector main body are concentrically circled around each other with a ring hollow in the center for providing the ring sleeve a flexible deforming space so as to assure a long-term and dependable electrical connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, generally the cable television system, the wireless television system and the shared-antenna television system are all deployed from a main line connected to a distributor; from the distributor, subdivided lines are drawn to connect to the users for purpose of receiving the signal transmitted from the television system. On the main line, the distal end of a coaxial cable is jointed with a coaxial connector installed on the distributor. A conventional coaxial connector is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The function of the available coaxial connector is to make a good connection between a coaxial shield body and a connector main body for transmitting electrical signals. The coaxial connector (100) includes a connector main body (101) with one end thereof threaded with a sleeve (102). The inner portion of the connector main body (101) is formed into a hole (103). The inner portion of the hole (103) is coaxially disposed with an axial ring (104), a clamping element (105) and a contacting conductor (106). One end of the connector main body (101) is a connecting end portion (107) disposed with external threads (108) thereon. One terminal end of the hole (103) is a slope (109).
A hole (110) is formed on the inner portion of the sleeve (102). The inner portion of the hole (110) is coaxially disposed with a spring ring (111). As shown in FIG. 1C, the inner portion of the spring ring (111) is formed into a plurality of meshing grooves (112) and an open slot (113) penetrating through the spring ring (111). The terminal end of the hole (110) has inner threads (114) to be threaded with the external threads (108) on the connector main body (101) thereby to joint the connector main body (101) and the sleeve (102) into one unit.
When assembling the coaxial connector (100) and the coaxial cable (200), firstly, the free end of the coaxial cable (200) is peeled to make an aluminum shield body (201) and a core wire (202) expose outside an external cover (203). Secondly, the sleeve (102) is slid into the coaxial cable (200). Thirdly, the connector main body (101) and the sleeve (102) are threaded. At this time, the connecting end portion (107) is located on the external portion of the spring ring (111) and the axial ring (104) is on the inner portion of the aluminum shield body (201). Therefore, the inward movement of the connecting end portion (107) reduces the diameter of the spring ring (111) under the radial compression from the slope (109) until the aluminum shield body (201) of the coaxial cable (200) is forced tightly. Thereby, the core wire (202) inside the coaxial cable (200) is forced to joint with the contacting conductor (106) to form electrical connection.
It is obviously that the shortcoming of the abovementioned assembly procedures of the conventional coaxial connector is that it is very complicate and reduces workers"" working efficiency. Furthermore, since the spring ring (11) tightly covers the external portion of the aluminum shield body (201), that is the contact between hard properties, the environmental or other factors, such as the vibration generated by heat expansion and cold shrinkage of the air as well as the wind blowing, or the hardness fatigue of the material itself will cause the clamp between the spring ring (111) and the aluminum shield body (201) to loosen and that might cause the coaxial shield body (201) and the connector main body (101) to fail. Furthermore, that might reduce the electrical signal transmission. The situation might be worse especially for the digital transmission. In order to prevent such ocurrence, annually, workers have to forcefully tighten the connection between the connector main body (101) and the sleeve (102); that kind of solution increases the required cost and time.
The primary of the present invention is to provide a coaxial connector. Under compression, a connector main body of the coaxial connector makes a ring sleeve and an aluminum shield body of a coaxial cable form a good connection. The distal end of the connector main body completely and tightly joints with the external surface of the cable. The ring sleeve and the connector main body are concentrically circled around each other with a ring hollow in the center for providing the ring sleeve a flexible deforming space so as to assure a long-term and dependable electrical connection.
To enable a further understanding of the abovementioned objective, the features and applied techniques of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.